Melody
by OzoraWings
Summary: Endou, Mamoru is a popular musician, lead singer in a band when his long-term partner, Gouenji, Shuuya is found to be cheating on him. betrayed and hurt, he leaves, trying to keep himself going when he receives an offer he couldn't refuse.
1. Music, Love and Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

Melody.

Chapter.01

When Endou, Mamoru fell, he fell hard; he had never been in love before, and in all honesty, had never fully understood those kinds of feelings, when it wasn't based on friendship. If he had ever thought about starting a relationship with a another person, those thoughts had been brief, so much so that he hadn't never taken note of them.

It had been more difficult than most teenaged crushes were. For starters, his interest was a boy; he, himself, didn't see much difference between your partner being a boy or a girl - love was love and he knew enough, that it shouldn't matter what sex they were, but he also realised that it _might_ matter to some people, and Mamoru didn't want to just randomly confess and embarrass the guy.

Said guy was of the name Gouenji, Shuuya, and fortunately, or unfortunately - depending on how you looked at it, they shared their music class in college; it made the brunet nervous; they were good friends after all, and had even started a band together, so although Endou never told him how he felt, he was content enough with how things were.

That is, until one day, when he had been asked by Gouenji if he'd wait after class for him and go to the back of the building. The brunet had raised an eyebrow at that time; questioning it, but did what he was told and waited dumbly for ten minutes before the bassist got there. It had been strange to say the least, the usually calm teen had transformed into a fidgeting mess; so much so, that it had actually worried Endou.

"_I-I'm in love with you_" chocolate eyes had blinked and then blinked again; it had taken minutes and Shuuya repeating what he had said for Mamoru to snap out of his daze and fling his arms around his long standing crushes neck.

It was a little awkward after that, but they worked through it, and after they both completed their respected courses, had continued to seriously go after a career in music; the little band that they had started was still as strong as ever; going to pubs and concerts, until, finally, they managed to get signed. And it had been great at first. For Endou, it was fulfilling to know that people were enjoying their music, the music that had taken so much to make.

But everything went down hill after a couple of years in the spotlight; the stress and pressure from being famous got to all of them, one way or another, though no one more so then Gouenji, sometimes he wouldn't come home for days on end. And when they managed to go out together, it was always up to Mamoru to get his partner home, after he had gotten himself utterly drunk.

The brunet couldn't admit it, but the boy he had fallen in love with had changed, and however much he denied it - it wasn't in a good way.

Mamoru found himself coming more and more exhausted after losing most of his support; he was the only thing keeping the band going at this point, before he and Gouenji would write songs together, and now he had to come up with new material by himself.

And after a practically trying day of recording their newest single, and spending the entire time inside the booth, he got himself home; throat sore and hoarse, and his fatigue catching up with him as he fumbled their apartment key and jammed it into the lock; afraid that he'd drop it.

He would usually eat, or catch up with the news, but after finding that his eyelids just wouldn't stay open, he continued to walk past the kitchen and on into their bedroom, opening the door only to completely snap himself out of his sleep filled haze; chocolate orbs latching onto the two figures that were on his bed. And the noises he had been just too tired to hear, when he had entered, were now as loud and as deafening as blasting music in the clubs he would love to hate.

Endou was pinned in place, the occupants, who had finally noticed him, stopped, the pants, the moans and the groans hushing and dying in their throats. What was more incriminating then being caught in the act?.

Gouenji had hastily pulled out and the woman had hidden herself under the duvet, to cover her _very_ naked body "M-mamo-"

Looking over the two in a daze, his sight trailed over to the woman who had swollen lips and flushed cheeks, totally embarrassed as she couldn't even meet his eyes and instead hide behind her bangs. Before he looked over to Shuuya, who was also completely naked; drenched in sweat, much like the lady, his glossy skin scattered with love bites while the man also seemed to be in shock as he stared wide-eyed right back, his long hair, that had been dyed earlier in the year, covered his back and shoulders; matted in place.

The brunet blinked, his brain finally processing again, and after what seemed like hours, he found that he could move his body again, so while scratching his neck, he forced himself to laugh "Ha, no wonder you're never home" he commented; he had been _so_ stupid, so stupid that he couldn't even bring himself to be mad at Shuuya, really. He should have noticed this, or maybe he had and just didn't want to admit it?, he really didn't know anymore.

Though he knew, he knew this couldn't go on any longer; it was foolish, the sweet boy he used to know wasn't this man, fame had changed him into something unrecognisable, and Mamoru suddenly realised that he shouldn't have put up with it for as long as he had - this was going to happen eventually.

Walking into the room, his legs felt heavy as he graphed hold of his guitar case and slung it onto the opposite shoulder from the one that held his other bag; that was filled with his work and personal phone, along with a bottle of water, a address book and two other notepads, that always had an orange pen attached to them, just encase a tune or melody would come to him while he was out and about. And turned to leave again.

"I'll get the rest of my things later" he said in an odd monotone. The only thing he didn't trust to leave, or were important enough to take were his these two bags; it'd be better for everyone if he just left quickly and quietly "sorry for interrupting"

Two weeks later, and he was once again settled back into his parents house. And, _boy_ was his mother mad, though that might be an understatement on his part; she was furious, and the only thing keeping her from ridding Gouenji's head off was the worry she had for her son; it wasn't easy being gay in the music industry, and when the press got wind of the break up and the way that it had happened - they haven't had a moment of peace since; they had to close all the curtains and keep everything locked at all times; his father swearing that reporters were some breed of vampire, because they seemed to be camped out their house at all hours, without sleep.

That had cheered Endou up a bit; as best as he tried to hide it, he felt like his heart was split in two, so any and all humour was appreciated and needed. However, as the seventh day rolled around and he stilled hadn't gotten out of the house, the brunet made up his mind, graphed his guitar and went out the back door to a near by club, he knew of.

The smell of alcohol hit his nose as he settled onto the stool that had been on the stage, resizing the microphone, while balancing his instrument, as he controlled his heartbeat, the heat from the spotlight nearly unbearable, but not unfamiliar as he looked out into the crowd of dancing people, relaxing in his own skin as he finally felt a little more human.

Clearing his throat, the man started to strum on the wires; the sound mellow and in tune, and continued those repeating notes for a few moments before he opened his mouth - letters becoming words and words becoming sentences, until he had finished the chorus, and moved on to the next line; his voice rough and full of emotion as he poured his heart out into that one song.

There were obviously some old fans in this run-down club, because he soon heard a echo; people singing along, and for the first time in a week, he smiled. The music, his music resounded in the large room, and he barely noticed as he easily breezed through the album he had written. Waiting until the last few people cleared out until he started to gently put his guitar back into it's carrier, the spotlight still on the back of his head as he strapped it in place, however a shadow appeared over him a moment later and his attention split as he straightened his back and looked up to see the club's owner there.

"Thanks for tonight, kid" he said gruffly, though his tone was that of a tender one "you shouldn't be somewhere like this, not with your talent. How on earth did you end up back here?"

Endou laugh sadly, he and his band used to come and play here when they were still unknown; it had been good pay and better publicity, but what surprised the brunet was the thought that he would have to explain his situation to anyone; this was probably the one person who wasn't reading the paper.

The owner winced slightly at the forced chuckle; it wasn't like the happy-go-lucky brat he had come to grow to love, at all "I…guess I screwed up" he commented, his eyes downcast for a moment before they returned "though no worries, I'd never be able to face Granddad if I gave up other something like this!" he exclaimed.

"So…thank you for letting me use your stage again, you didn't have to do that, Hibiki" said man shook his head, planting his winkled hand on the youngster's hair, before ruffling the spikes that perturbed over the top of the headband.

"Don't thank me for something like this" he sighed "you were part of the reason I'm still open. And besides, people pay to see music like yours, I'd have been a fool to have said no"

Mamuro smiled fondly at his senior "I'm still grateful, I Haven't really gotten out of the house for awhile now: I needed this" he said, before bending down once again and zipping his case up, standing and slinging it over his shoulder, the familiar weight holding some comfort to him.

"Gouenji hasn't been out and about either: a lot of people think the labels trying to get him sorted" Hibiki comment, while Endou's chocolate orbs widened at the statement "I never said I didn't know: I've been keeping an eye on you boys"

"Yeah,…they've been trying to reason with me, the other band members understand, showed me off pretty well under the circumstances. I could tell I let them down, but they didn't fully blame me and…a few of them said that they would have probably reacted the same way, and not to worry about it too much" he murmured, his fingers pulling at his bangs that rested over his headband, out of frustration or habit, neither of them were sure.

"I…did reconsider afterwards,…if I should just leave them hanging like that,…but I've…probably wanted to leave for awhile now, and have just now been smart enough to notice"

Seigou's lips frowned, though he had expected this, or something like it when he had heard, so clearing his throat, the older man put his arm around the brunet's back and start to guide the boy off of the stage "There's someone who wanted to meet you at the bar, I said that I'd have to talk to you first, but I think this is also something that you need" he said, as they walked down the three steps, and onto the empty dance floor, that was now filthy with the nights advents.

Endou raised an eyebrow, but didn't have the energy to question it as he was thrust into yet another bar stroll, just catching himself before he fell and hit the floor below; he really was far too tried for this, and prayed to whatever deity was up there that this wouldn't be some fan girl.

"Endou, Mamoru." a voice addressed from his side, turning to the left, said man reeled back a bit as his eyes caught hold of their counterparts; bold glasses pushed up and resting on the other's head while leaving crimson orbs visible. Most of the ash coloured hair was pushed back into a ponytail and in thick braids while the rest hung to his shoulders. His form completely open to the brunet as his whole body was turned to face him, his arm propped up on the bar's counter.

K-Kidou, Yuuto?" he stuttered, recognising the keyboard sensation immediately "Why are you here?"

Said man grinned slightly "You know of me?"

Mamoru blinked, flustered as he forced himself not to stammer anymore then he already had "Well I like a lot of different kinds of music, so…" his words faded as his hands gestured circles, nothing else coming to him. Vaguely catching Hibiki in the corner of his eye, cleaning beer glasses a few feet away, but also paying attention to what was going on; he'd have to tell the owner not to introduce him to random celebrities without notice before hand, after this.

Kidou nodded his understanding "…do you know me?"

The pianist nodded again "Yes, I'm sorry to hear about the hard time you've been having recently" the brunet's cheeks burned before he sighed; running a hand through his hair, his expression rueful.

"So everyone knows, huh?" he said, feeling completely downtrodden.

Kidou looked sympathetic for a moment "It's hard to miss a story: two very popular stars gay, one cheating on the other, inserts of drugs and alcohol" he drawled, about to continue when he was cut off.

"I've never used drugs" Endou snapped "I really don't mind if your against men being together, because it's true, Sh-Gouenji and I were a couple for years, but I've never done anything that I couldn't write home about, and won't listen to it"

Yuuto waved his hands in defence as he watched as the other were about to get up and leave; he understood the outburst, he had heard that Mamoru was having a lot of difficulty with the press and various others, the fault was with him for not wording his sentence properly "no, no. Hold on, I didn't mean that."

"Then what did you mean?" Endou questioned, settling back on his stroll as his face became lax.

Kidou lowered his hands, relaxing slightly; he had been told before, that he was too blunt, and had often gotten into trouble for it "I was simply stating the facts, I never said you were using drugs" he said in his defences, and proceeded to answer the brunet's other question once Endou looked like he had accepted his words for what they were.

"I actually came here to get away for the day" Yuuta informed; his manager had been suggesting a break for a while now; a lot of people had been saying he running himself dry with his work load, and when he finally conceded, he was sent here "I stayed because I wanted to ask something of you"

The brunet raised an eyebrow, before sighing through his nose "What do you need?" he asked once he had acknowledged Kidou's explanation, though his tone was still a bit frosty.

"I'm putting a band together with my label and I wanted to know if you were interested in being the vocalist."

* * *

**A/N -**

Okay, so humour me, Endou and co are older in this fic (in their GO forms, so to speak), so understand that when your reading, their going to be more mature then their younger-seleves.

*Sigh* Sorry if I couldn't do this story much justice, I was writing in the past tence in the beginning, so I got myself a little lost when I tried to break out of that format, I hope it was enjoyable though. I've only written one one-shot for Inazuma before, so I'm still not completely used to this, I'll try to get better though!.

again, sorry I don't have much to write in this note; it's been a long day.

**Update/** Alright, hopefully I've fixed some of those pesky mistakes, thank '_Zonex Krypton_' for getting on my case about it; I need a push every now and then **- 26.06.12 **

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Melody_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


	2. Offer, acceptation and exhaustion

Disclaimer: I do_ not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their rightful owners.

* * *

Melody.

Chapter.02.

"_I actually came here to get away for the day"_ Yuuta informed, as he had been sent there after his manager had said that he had been running himself into the ground _"I stayed because I wanted to ask something of you"_

Mamoru raised an eyebrow, before sighing through his nose _"What do you need?" _he asked.

Yuuto smiled slightly "_I'm putting a band together with my label and I wanted to know if you were interested in being the vocalist."_

Endou stared blindly for a few minutes, blinking stupidly at the man in front of him like they had just told a joke with no punch-line; this threw him more then Gouenji's confess did, because seriously, why on earth would Yuuto Kidou invite him into an unknown band - why risk the reputation and the launch over someone like him?

"Could you…repeat that?" Mamoru asked, in a hoarse voice.

Kidou's smile grew, he could see just how surprised Endou was and he could imagine just what the singer was thinking - Yuuto could see the unasked questions and the doubts, but he could also see something in those chocolate eyes that looked suspiciously like want "Of course. Raimon entertainment has decided to make a new band. I was chosen early on as a kind of manager, and have been responsible for recruiting new members" he shrugged "I've been looking for a vocalist for quite sometime, but you're the first person I've actually asked; no one else has had the right sound - the right feel"

Mamoru looked like a fish out of water; Raimon entertainment was a huge label!, one of the biggest in the world and also happened to be the one his grandfather worked under before he died, it was a strange feeling, to know that that same label was interested in _his_ voice "But…"

Kidou gestured for him to stop "I understand that you've got a lot going on at the moment…" the man made a disgruntled noise and paused as he looked at the brunet in front of him "…I've been looking at a lot of singers, experienced and newbie's, and you're the only one that's felt right."

Mamoru seemed to be recovering, as he closed his eyes for a moment and ran a hand through his bangs "I…appreciate that" he had done the same for his band after all; he had hand picked every single member - even when they _thought_ they didn't want to join at first, he'd keep going "but…I don't think I'm what your looking for" a rueful smile appeared on his lips, while his eyebrows became crimpled; he really had changed and he wasn't sure he liked it or not.

Kidou frowned too; this man seemed completely rundown and disheartened - maybe Gouenji did him more damage then what was being printed in the papers "I've listened to your music for awhile - I was a kind of follower. I can't say I've liked all your band's songs, but I'd always enjoy the ones you'd written; they always managed to convey the feelings that they were trying to" he paused "you interested me - you climbed all the way up from the door of the company - carrying the band with you. I can honestly say that they couldn't have made it without you. So, tell me, how are you _not_ what I'm looking for?"

Mamoru looked thrown again, and averted for eyes after a second; he really wasn't strong enough to stand the piecing gaze right now; he was just far too tired for it. He couldn't handle it. Pure and simple "Endou, your talented." Kidou said, as he shifted to the side, to hopefully catch the brunet's vision "…I've heard, from the higher ups, that you've resigned, Endou. You can't just throw everything you've been building all these years away. You've got a voice in there, with words that people want to hear"

Endou looked back "I don't care who told you that my contracts coming to an end, but…no one else knows yet, and I'd prefer to keep it that way, at least until I can find another apartment; I've caused mum and dad enough problems" he sighed, using the bar to prop his head up with his arm and the other to rub his temples; a headache was nearing - a painful one "maybe…I'm just finished" he said resignedly, as his body felt heavier and heavier.

"I don't think so" Kidou shook his head; he wouldn't believe that, not from someone like Endou "I told you, I've listened to your music, Endou. And I don't believe for a second that you're the type of person who gives up…you may be tired now, but we can fix that. We won't hurt you"

Mamoru laughed, but choked on the end "No one sets out to hurt people, Kidou, it just happens." Yuuto frowned but he couldn't argue with it, it was true after all. This is what happened when you try to discuss things with a writer - it was hard to win your corner "…I'm still stuck in my contract with dark sound until we finish the next album"

Kidou perked; did that sound like Mamoru was considering it? "I understand that, and we're prepared to wait, as long as we have your word that after that, your'll join" chocolate eyes bore into his and Yuuto was literally sitting on the edge of his seat.

"I'm…I'm not - I'm going to give you a lot of attention that you won't want"

Kidou shook his head "If anyone says or prints anything, our manager won't take it; she'll sue for slander" he shrugged; Natsumi was a tough woman - she wouldn't take any crap when it comes to her stars. It gives her a terrible reputation, but everyone under her appreciates her "the problems you bring won't be what you think it is"

Endou made a disgruntled noise as he ran a hand down his face "Why are you doing this?, your going to a lot of trouble for someone who isn't even up to form"

Kidou aloud his eyes to trail over Endou's body and had to agree; Mamoru was falling apart at the seems; he was sickly pale and pasty. He looked like he hadn't eaten properly in weeks and his clothes were drowning him. His hair, while it didn't look greasy, it didn't have any life to it. His eyes were bloodshot and hazy and it looked like he hadn't slept a night through for awhile.

So all in all, no, things weren't looking good. Kidou was buying damaged goods, he realised that, but…

"Everything that's wrong with you, can be fixed. And I think your worth the work" Yuuto watched as those chocolate eyes stared at him longer - _harder_. Maybe Endou had problems with trust?, Kidou wouldn't blame him if he did, but for a second he saw fire - strength.

With a long suffering sigh, Endou straightened his back and pushed his hand into his guitar's case pocket, and pulled out a card, which had been left there from his early days of trying to make it and handed it to Kidou, who accepted.

Crimson eyes looked cover the old card with faint amusement; it was slightly bent, but it also had little tears in the creases. Though that wasn't really what caught Kidou's attention, it was that this was obviously something Endou had designed for he and his band, as their name and old logo was also printed on here.

"Your number?" Yuuto questioned, as he looked at the digits.

Endou nodded; he had never really been into technology and in fact, hated most of it - so he had never found a reason to 'upgrade' to a new model, and hadn't ever broken his phone, so it had remained the same.

"Yeah, just call me on that if you mean what you say and still want me"

Kidou frowned as he slipped the card safely into his jacket's protect. Even though it was said off-handedly, Yuuto could tell what Mamoru was really saying, even if the brunet hadn't meant to "Endou, a lot of people, when they find out that you've cancelled your new contract, will want to be working with you"

"Kidou, boy bands come and boy bands go, mine is just one of them -"

"So you agree that it won't survive?"

Endou stilled, before closing his eyes and frowning. He opened them a second later "I'll admit this to you since you want to be work with me" he said, and Kidou perked "yes…I've never seen it before because I was always too busy to see it, but the band was really jut falling part. Gouenji's head wasn't in it anymore…and everyone else…well, while they…-while they're problem's weren't as bad as Gouenji's they had lost it too; no one had any passion for it anymore"

"They say…that even if it scars, the wound will heal. I'm not one for words, hence why I want you, but it can only get better" Kidou looked at the brunet intently, while he looked back with tired eyes.

Ah, there was the headache - Endou tilted his neck as his head throbbed painfully and his eyes pulsated. He gritted his teeth as it continued and his vision became tunnelled; he hadn't been out for days and with no sleep and little food, this shouldn't have been too surprising, but he felt terrible; it was like elephants were stomping on his brain while the rest of his body dealed with the impacted.

Mamoru felt dizzy - he felt so extremely dizzy that he had to prop himself up with the bar's counter, while one hand gripped hold of the wooden surface and the other held onto the back of his stroll. His body didn't feel like it belonged to him anymore; it was heavy and pines and needles were travelling down his muscles. And to top it all off? He was tired, he was so very tired…

"O-oi!" Kidou exclaimed, as Endou fell forward lifelessly into his arm's, it was slightly awkward as Mamoru's face just about landed on his chest, while the rest of him was hanging off of his seat floppily. Leaning forward, Yuuto stood and manoeuvred the man in his arms until the guitar case was on _his_ back and the brunet was completely out of his chair and out of the floors reach.

Kidou grimaced; he had never carried anyone but his little sister; never someone so tall before and how the hell did this happen anyway?.!.

Kidou looked down to Endou's face, which had lolled onto his shoulder, with a frown; Mamoru's face did look a little flushed and he was sweating - a fever maybe?. Laboured breaths ghosted over his neck and it sent a shiver up his spine from the touch "What…am I meant to do now…"

"Take him home" Kidou jumped at the new voice, his eyes shot up and onto the Hibiki, who was watching with a frown.

Kidou sent a confused looked as he readjusted the man in his arms as Endou had started to slip "Home?, I don't know where -"

Hibiki shook his head "If _you _take the kid to his parents house_, unconscious_, it'll be all over the front page tomorrow, and he's got enough going on with out all that" Kidou's eyebrows deepened "the kid properly hasn't slept recently because of all this fuss, and I _know_ that that band of his has been keeping him busy for a lot longer. He's exhausted. Let him rest"

Kidou nodded "But…where do I take him?"

Hibiki gave him a look like he had just the most stupid - and _obvious_ question in the world "He'll be your problem soon enough. Take care of your colleague and take him home, you brat. Now hurry up, _Mamoru _properly wants a bed, then he wants to be hanging around in your lanky arms, and _I _want to close up_"_

* * *

**A/N -**

Ah, Hibiki's awesome!, his guff way of talking always made me smile. Anyway, here's chapter 2, sorry it's taken so long, I just didn't get around to it, not to mention the terrible writers block I've had with this, but hopefully it gets better for chapter 3.

**Attention - notice - 07.08.12 (Copied and pasted from profile)**: Alright, now my readers will probably have noticed that on my A/Ns I mentioned going away - and I' _am_ going to have a small holiday for my birthday. I'll there between the 13th - 18th, though I probably won't be back online for longer then that. So don't expect to see me about for at least a week and a half.

Before I leave, I will be updating_ all_ of my stories as my present to you (how exactly does that work?) but that also means I'll be in a huge rush and that I likely won't have time to probably proofread them, which will have to wait for later. But look at the bright side, if you were waiting for a certain story of mine to be updated that hasn't been touched - it now will be.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Music, Love and betrayal_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


End file.
